


untitled

by sock_me_amadeus



Category: Iron Man (Movieverse), Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-20
Updated: 2010-07-20
Packaged: 2017-10-10 16:57:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sock_me_amadeus/pseuds/sock_me_amadeus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheppard meets a superhero!</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled

"What's with the hair?"

Sheppard scowled. "People _like_ my hair. What's with the suit of armor?"

"People _like_ my suit."

Sheppard couldn't see the man inside, but he would bet money that the bastard was smirking. If he were to make a list of things Earthside vacations should _not_ include (and he wouldn't, no matter whose handwriting was on the whiteboard in McKay's lab after they got into the biologists' old still), it would look something like this:

  
____spacer____

Of course, this vacation included every single one of those things. Evil alien robot terrorists got the idea to attack Cheyenne Mountain.

Evil.

Alien.

Robot.

Terrorists.

It was the kind of thing you see in _comic books_, and he was stuck in the middle of it with a borrowed P-90, his pants still on, covering McKay's ass while he tried to jerry-rig an EMP that would take out the robots but not anything too important.

("Too important", apparently, meant the hunk of red and gold metal making comments about his hair and the main server in the lowest floor of the mountain. The EMP would only reach one of those things, and it wasn't the server.)

In the end, McKay finished the EMP slightly before the evil alien robot terrorists could destroy the entirety of Cheyenne Mountain and slightly after they fired a bomb that took off half the mountain in an explosion that seemed a hell of a lot closer to a volcano of _death_ erupting than an itty bitty bomb going off.

"So." The tin man took off his helmet and a glove, and ruffled his hand through hair that was no less messy than Sheppards. His attempt at wiping the sweat off his face only succeeded in smearing the dirt around more. He looked directly at Sheppard. "Drinks back at my place?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Four years ago, the news that there were superheroes in existence would have taken Sheppard a while to digest. Four years ago, a flying robot suit would have been more than a little difficult to get over. Four years ago, a semi-sentient AI would have creeped him out.

Four years ago, he had never been to Atlantis.

(And four years ago, the semi-sentient AI that was Atlantis _did_ creep him out and three years ago those flying robot suits McKay found and he 'tested' _were_ more than a little difficult to get over. Especially when they turned out to be controlled by the Genii and really, really hard to get out of.)

In fact, after living in Atlantis, the mansion didn't even seem all that big. And the ocean view, while it wasn't terrible, wasn't all that interesting either. Being able to look out on seemingly never-ending water from a balcony miles high no matter which direction you were facing kind of dulled the impact of a cliffside mansion.

"So, a superhero," he said, taking a sip of scotch. "Are there any supervillains I should worry about while I'm around you?"

Tony _leered_ at him. "Only the one in my pants."

Sheppard cocked an eyebrow at him and gave Tony his best let-me-sex-you-up smile. He could maybe take care of the pants bit for his entire leave right now. "Prove it."

~end~


End file.
